Contradicción
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Prusia es capturado por Rusia.Quien tiene pensado torturarle y convertirse en uno. ¿Que pasará cuando Rusia se de cuenta de algo?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Primero que nada, Hetalia no me pertenece. Solo la historia.

Mi primer fic de Hetalia. Y mi primer Yaoi D=.

Espero y les guste.

Advertencia: Contiene tortura, o algo semejante.

O_O

Estaba cansado, pelear contra esa mujer no fue fácil. Pero después de todo, me atrapó. Una mujer. Maldita sea. Bueno, esa mujer estaba loca. No por nada era la pequeña hermana de _Él._

Estoy seguro de que esa mujer me ha roto una costilla. Estar aquí es incomodo, es pequeño. Y atado de pies y manos no puedo hacer nada.

Y ahora él se encontraba encerrado en una especia de caja de madera. Muy resistente, pues no había podido liberarse de ninguna forma o al menos rasgarla un poco.

Sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Ella lo llevaría con él. Con ese psicópata. Estaba frustrado y posiblemente asustado. _–Asustado , imposible._- Se dijo para el mismo. ¿Cómo estaría asustado alguien super awesome como él? .Pero sabía lo que le vendría. Interminables horas de tortura por parte de él. Pero intentaría ser fuerte y no mostrarse débil.

Sabía que West no le ayudaría. Estaba ocupado por las consecuencias de su estúpida guerra.

-Razve etoplen? – (¿Es esté el prisionero?)Escuchó hablando a unos hombres.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí idiots! –Grito Prusia golpeando la casa.

Los hombres continuaron hablando y repentinamente guardaron silencio. Uno tartamudeaba y una falsa voz angelical se hizo presente.

-Eto Prussil?- Dijo aquella voz. Prusia la reconoció al instante.

-Hermano…-Una siniestra voz se hizo presente. Una chica de largos cabellos grises se colocó atrás de Rusia. Rusia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina.

-Be...larús…-Rusia dijo algo nervioso.

-Tal como lo pediste hermano mayor. Tu hermanita ha traído a este bastardo. – Lo dijo abrazando fuerte a Rusia por la espalda. Rusia se sintió incomodo.

Aquella mujer miró con odio la caja.

-Se rindió, así como si nada. Ahora nos pertenece su territorio. –Belarús besó a Rusia en la mejilla.

-Me retiro hermano.- Le soltó y entró a un lujoso auto y se fue. Y sus tropas con ella.

-_Maldito Iván- _susurró Prusia.

Iván sacó de entre sus ropas su típica tubería de metal. Y golpeó un poco la caja, esta estallando al contacto y aventado a Prusia unos metros atrás.

-Me llamó Rusia. Mucho gusto. –Saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa en la boca.

Allí estaba él. Con esa maldita y enferma sonrisa. Como si nada pasara.

-Seamos amigos, ¿Da? – El me observó. No le diría nada, y le observé con odio y repulsión. ¿Cómo ser amigo de un tipo como él?

-¿No piensas contestar? –Rusia contestó molesto. Su rostro ya no era angelical.

Rusia levantó aquel tubo y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Siguiendo sus brazos, el pecho, las piernas. Parecía como si golpease un costal. Prusia no gritó ni nada. Mordió su labio para no gritar. A tal punto de sangrar. No complacería a ese monstruo.

El cabello de Rusia estaba despeinado. Su cara tenía una que otra gotita de sangre. Y su gabardina estaba manchada. La blanca nieve estaba teñida de un color carmesí. Tal como los ojos escarlata del prusiano.

Prusia lo presintió. Moriría bajo las manos de Iván. Escupió sangre. Intentó arrastrarse por la nieve.

-¿Por qué no gritas? –Rusia le pateó el pecho. -¿Acaso no te duele? –Pisó su cabeza. Se agachó y jaló su cabello. No podía más. Y de la boca del prusiano salió un gemido de dolor.

Y en el rostro de Rusia se formo una enferma y complacida sonrisa.

Estaba cansado. Tantos golpes y la pérdida de sangre. Mi vista era borrosa.

-Moyeĭ novoĭ igrushkoĭ, ne tak li? (serás mi nuevo juguete, ¿si? –

Letonia y Lituania veían aterrados la escena en el frente de la casa. Desde el 3 piso de la casa de Rusia.

Y tenía que ser él. El orgulloso de Prusia. Un soldado acostumbrado a la pelea. Y posiblemente el sadomasoquismo.

.-.

Rusia había tomado a Prusia del saco del uniforme militar.

Y lo arrastró hasta una pequeña choza tras la casa.

-¡Estonia! –Y otra vez, ese tono angelical.

Estonia apareció inmediatamente.

-¿Si...señor Rusia? –Temblaba.

-La llave Estonia, la de ese candado. –Apuntó a la puerta.

Estonia rebuscó nerviosamente entre sus bolsillos. Encontrando una llave naranja y entregándosela a Rusia.

-Gracias Estonia, puedes irte. –Rusia se dio la vuelta, abrió el candado, junto a la puerta y tomo al prusiano sin delicadeza alguna. Y Prusia volvió a gemir de dolor.

-Mal...dito ruso.-

Iván le aventó con fuerza contra la pared del fondo de la cabaña, era tanta que la pared se rajó.

Y al fin, Gilbert gritó. Cayendo de rodillas al piso y después tumbándose de costado.

Iván soltó una risita. Gilbert escupió sangre.

-Habe ich dir weh? –El ruso le habló en su idioma, riendo simpáticamente.

-¡N..ein! .Estos no son más que unos rasguños.- Gilbert contestó difícilmente.

-¡Me alegra! –Rusia sonrió y junto sus manos. -Moĭ drug, ¿Te llamas Gilbert, verdad?

-¡Me...llamo Prusia! – Contestó cansado el hombre.

-Akh, net, net. Tu país no existe más. Solo eres _Gilbert_. Da~.-Rusia con cuidado, levantó a Gilbert y lo colocó en la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda.

-¿Qué...haces? –Le preguntó molesto.

-Prusia no existe, da. –Tomó una navaja de alguna parte entre sus ropas. Y cortó los amarres de sus manos. –Gilbert es mío, da. – Al terminar de cortar las cuerdas, coloco rápidamente la filosa cuchilla en el cuello de Gilbert, cortándole un poco.

-No intentes nada, ¿da? – Y de un bolsillo en su pantalón sacó unas esposas. Y lo esposó a la cabecera de aquella cama.

Por un pequeño momento, los ojos de Gilbert mostraron miedo.

-¡_Se uno con Rusiiaaa ~ , ¡Da! _–Y cortó las cuerdas de sus pies. Atándolas a cada extremo de las patas de la cama.

Gilbert intentó liberarse, pero Iván lo golpeó en el estomago.

Rusia se quitó su larga bufanda, la dobló y la colocó en una mesa junto a la puerta e hiso lo mismo con su gabardina militar.

"Conozco los métodos de tortura de Rusia, si no gritas te hiere mas. Y si gritas, te hería más.

Iván tomó una filosa cuchilla de su chamarra.

No sabía que era peor, la idea de que lo torturara, o posiblemente lo violara. Igual tenía que ser fuerte. ¡Por eso fue el gran Prusia!. Pero Iván me veía fijamente, estaba a su merced. ¿Qué me haría?

Rusia colocó la navaja cerca del cuello de Gilbert. Y le cortó un poco. Y después de un movimiento, desgarró la ropa de él.

Gilbert se estremeció al sentir la fría brisa tocar su pecho desnudo.

-Davaĭte igratʹ (vamos a jugar). – Susurró Iván relamiendo la cuchilla . Y lentamente se quitó un guante, y colocó su mano desnuda en el pecho del prusiano. Este estremeciéndose al tacto. Se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mano del ruso.

Iván clavó la cuchilla en la cama. Acercó su rostro al de los ojos escarlata. Quien le veía con odio, frustración y miedo.

Rusia presionó la mano que tenía en el abdomen del prusiano y este gimió de dolor. Y el presionó mas.

-Grita, suplica, llora.- Decía el de los ojos violeta. Y estaba a punto de agarrar la navaja enterrada en el colchón, cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-_kol kol kol kol _

_-¡_Señor Rusia! ,..em…lamento molestarle pero…necesito decirle algo! –La voz de una chica tras la puerta.

El ruso volteó a ver al prusiano, que respiraba con dificultad y cansado. Acarició su cabello.

-Da las gracias prusiano, han venido a salvarte. –Le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó. Se colocó su abrigo y su bufanda. Abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Sr. Rusia, le habla su superior. –Dijo la chica como si nada, dando la vuelta para partir.

-Espera, ven aquí. –La chica cumplió su orden. –Quiero que cuides a este hombre, limpia sus heridas, ¿Da?- Le sonrió y colocó una mano en su cabeza y el siguió su camino.

La chica entró a la cabaña. Levantó una loseta del piso y sacó un botiquín medico, volvió a poner la loseta en su lugar.

Tomó un balde y lo llenó con agua, sacó unas toallas y esponjas.

-¿No te molesta el agua fría, verdad? –Dijo ella.

_¿Había entrado una chica? ,y ¿donde estaba él…? Me sentía mareado._

La chica se acercó, vio el rostro hinchado del hombre. Los moretones en su pecho y las marcas de cuerdas en sus muñecas.

-Je, parece que llegue a tiempo. Mira que has tenido suerte. – Y quitó la cuerda de sus pies. Retirando las botas. Tomó unas tijeras del botiquín y rompió el pantalón manchado de sangre.

-¿Qui…en eres? – Dijo el pesadamente.

-Tú amiga por el momento. Me encargaré siempre de cuidar tus heridas, hasta el día en el que me digan lo contrario.- Te un golpe rompió las esposas.

Tomó una esponja y la mojo en el agua.

-Um..¿Por dónde empiezo?- Ella colocó una mano en la frente de el. –Tienes fiebre. Y has perdido mucha sangre. –De la parte inferior del botiquín sacó una bolsa de sangre. –No te preocupes, esta es especial y queda con cualquier cuerpo y organismo. –Tomó la esponja y con mucho cuidado limpió un brazo , para posterior mente limpiar con algodón para ponerle la sangre.

Volvió a mojar la esponja, y esta vez limpió su rostro hinchado. Apartando su flequillo. Tomó una toalla, la humedeció y limpió su cabello.

-Por favor, no te quedes dormido y dime si algo te duele. –Ella le sonrió de una forma dulce. La chica tenía cierto parecido con Elizabetha ,pero esta chica era más pequeña y tenía el cabello más oscuro y rizado.

Tomó nuevamente la esponja y limpió su torso. Y colocó una extraña y pastosa crema de color amarillo en las heridas pequeñas, el resto las cocía.

Tanteó su pecho y al parecer no tenía ninguna costilla rota. Si que era resistente este hombre.

-A..gua..-

-Oh, claro.- La chica regreso a la pequeña cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó del agua del grifo.

Ella se sentó en la cama, colocando la cabeza de Gilbert entre sus pechos, y acercó el vaso a sus labios.

Se acomodó ella en la cama, colocando sus piernas a los costados de Gilbert, recargándose ella en la pared y él en su pecho.

Empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Intenta dormir prusiano. El no regresará en hasta dentro de unos días. – Ella se quedó así unas horas. Hasta que él se quedó completamente dormido, ella se movió y le recostó en la cama, terminó de curarlo y vendarlo. No sabía por qué tenía ese trabajo. ¿Para qué curar a quien matarás después?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Sr. Rusia, que sorpresa verle por aquí. ¿Ha venido a verle otra vez?- La chica castaña cerró el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos. Y sonrió.

-No morirá, ¿verdad? –Preguntó curioso.

-No señor, le he cuidado muy bien, tal y como usted me lo ha pedido.

Rusia colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Y le sonrió ampliamente. –Bien hecho. – Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No lo entendía. Ella no lo entendía. Iván siempre sacaba información y acababa con sus vidas. Pero ahora no había tocado al prusiano, más que para ver como se encontraba.

"Tocaron la puerta"

La chica fue a ver quién era.

-Señorita Kiara, soy yo. Lituania – Ella abrió la puerta y vio al chico castaño sosteniendo unas ropas azules.

-Ah…gracias. – Tomó las ropas e iba a cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Nada, puedes irte, gracias. – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla de la pequeña mesa.

¿Por qué Iván cuidaba a ese hombre? Inquieta se levantó y le fue a observar.

Solo quedaban algunos moretones en el cuerpo del prusiano. La cosa pastosa y amarilla servía muy bien. Un antiguo remedio sacado de quien sabe dónde.

Iván había golpeado al prusiano en la cara, pero no tanto. Como si no quisiera lastimar su rostro. Y pues, la herida en su labio fue hecha por el mismo prusiano.

-Sera acaso que…-Pensó la chica y rió tontamente. –Claro que no. –

_En la noche._

_Como siempre, la chica se iba en cuanto el sol se ponía, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Aún estaba atado de las muñecas, pero era porque una vez traté de escapar y ella junto a los otros 3 me detuvieron._

_Y esta, como otras noches. El había aparecido. Y como siempre, había tomado la silla y se sentó al lado de la cama._

_¿Por qué no me mataba de una vez? ¿Acaso planeaba hacerme algo peor?_

Iván había entrado a la cabaña, como casi todas las noches. Se sentía un poco culpable. Pero a veces no podía evitarlo, y ese extraño sentimiento entraba en el.

Retiró el guante de su mano izquierda y acarició el rostro del prusiano. Y por un segundo una sonrisa triste se hizo presente.

- Vosstanovitʹ (recupérate) – Y besó su frente como todas las noches, caminó a la puerta con algo de pereza. Había pasado ya una semana desde que lo encerró.

Temprano en la mañana, la chica entró a la cabaña, como siempre.

Pero, el no estaba allí.

-Ah...Gil…- Y se sintió atrapada por unos fuertes brazos.

-¿Quién eres? – El hombre ejerció más presión en su cuello.

-Sr. Prusiano, suélteme, no quiero herirle. –Dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿Tu? ¿Herirme? Si yo soy…- Gilbert guardó silencio al sentirse sofocado por un golpe en su abdomen. La chica se soltó del agarre y se acomodó de cierta forma para que él no cayera bruscamente contra el piso.

-¡Ayy! , se lo dije, ¡ahora el señor Iván me regañará!

Lo sentó en la silla y rápidamente cerró la puerta de la entrada.

-Iván, ese maldito que me tiene encerrado aquí. – Susurró para sí mismo.

La chica se molestó.

-¡No diga tales cosas del señor Rusia!, el es una muy buena persona. ¡Pero es difícil de comprender!

-¡¿Por qué defiendes a ese monstruo? – Gritó el prusiano.

-¡El no es un monstruo!, gracias a él, estoy con vida. Y no dejaré que le hables así.

Gilbert guardó silencio_. ¿Por que una simple niña defendía a aquel hombre? ¿Salvarla? Jaja, no me hagas reír. _

-Por cierto, ¿Tu quien eres? , No recuerdo haberte visto antes. – Dijo ignorando los reclamos de la chica.

-¿Yo? , pues mi nombre es Kiara, Kiara Brag. –Dijo ella de forma educada.

-¿Brag?..¿Braginski? – Dijo el dudoso.

-Eh, no…solo Brag. –Dijo ella apenada. –El señor Rusia me dejó su apellido, aceptándome en su casa. Pero es mucho para una simple sirvienta. Por eso, solo Brag. –

-¿Por qué no te había visto antes? Eres un país muy pequeño. – Le observó detalladamente. La chica se sonrojó.

-Yo, no soy un país. –Dijo avergonzada. –Solo soy una chica.

Gilbert guardó silencio.

_¿Cómo es que una humana puede convivir con el ruso? Los demás aguantan por su resistencia como países, pero, ella se ve frágil._

-Por favor, no me juzgue por mi apariencia. – Quitó una tabla del suelo y sacó una botella con un líquido translucido. Y tomó unos vasos. Del hielo de la ventana sacó una extraña frutilla.

Colocó los vasos en la mesa. Y sirvió el líquido en ellos.

-Por favor beba. –La chica bebió el líquido de un sorbo.

Y el prusiano hiso lo mismo, sorprendiéndose al sentir quemar su garganta un poco. Era Vodka. Y la chica se sirvió más.

-¿No le ha gustado prusiano? , quizá no sepa tan bien como la bebida germana. Pero es la bebida que menos se congela por aquí y te mantiene caliente – La chica sonrió.

_Bebe el vodka como si fuera agua. ¿Será la hermana perdida de Iván? _Una gotita de sudor corrió por su rostro.

-Oh, por cierto. ¿Cómo se siente? , ¿Le duele algo? La chica colocó su mano en la frente del ojirojo- Um, sigue un poco caliente. –

La chica levantó la tabla del piso y sacó el botiquín.

-Es hora de limpiar sus heridas, prusiano. – La chica le guió a la cama y desabotonó la camisa de este. Las pequeñas heridas estaban completamente cerradas. Y las que había cocido solo estaban un poquito rojas. Así que tomó ese frasco con la pomada amarilla y la colocó en su pecho.

-Por favor gírese, quiero ver su espalda. – El prusiano se volteó. Ningún moretón, corte ni herida. –Ha mejorado mucho. Puede colocarse la camisa.

La chica tomó el rostro de Gilbert y acercó el de ella. Colocó su mano en su barbilla y giró de un lado al otro el rostro de este.

Gilbert intentaba seguirla con la mirada. Aquellos ojos escarlata. No había otra nación con los ojos así.

Ella tomó su flequillo y lo levantó. La chica se concentró tanto en ello que ni cuenta se dio que el rostro de Gilbert estaba a escasos centímetros de sus pechos.

Gilbert se sonrojó.

En algún momento, la chica sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña jeringa y la enterró en el cuello del prusiano. Cayendo dormido unos segundos después sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero el Sr. Rusia me ha pedido que haga esto y yo no puedo desobedecerle. – La chica lo tendió en la cama y le cubrió con las mantas de la misma.

Kiara guardó y colocó todo en su lugar. Esperando la llegada de su señor.

Al poco tiempo llego.

-¡Hoo~la! Pequeña Kiara. ¿Está listo? –Se quitaba su bufanda y la doblo delicadamente y colgó su gabardina en el perchero.

-Así es, despertará en 20 minutos aprox. Se sentirá algo mareado. Y estará algo drogado. Le he dado el vodka tal y como lo dijo.

Kiara sonrió. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada. Y se marchó del lugar.

O_O

Sé que este capítulo, no tiene mucho sentido. Pero en fin.

Quiero aclarar que Kiara es solo un personaje extra.

Es algo así como, um..."la hija adoptiva" de Iván. Y es un personaje personal.

Bien, espero que les guste. Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último.

Saludos =D


	3. Chapter 3

Iván se acercó a Gilbert. Su corazón latía rápido y sentía un extraño calor dentro de él.

Colocó su mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto que llama dentro de mí? – El ruso se cuestionaba.

-Si desaparecieras, ¿el sentimiento se iría?, net. – Se acercó más a él, acariciando el pálido rostro del prusiano. Recordando como se había sentido toda la semana al saber que ese chic estaba herido por su culpa.

-Solo, unos minutos más. – Y ató las manos de Gilbert otra vez, pero con cuerdas. Le colocó una mordaza y simplemente espero a que despertara. Tomando algo de vodka, quizá la culpa desaparecería.

Se había asegurado de que en la casa no hubiese nadie. Había mandado a Estonia, Letonia y Lituania a sus respectivas casas. Claro sin dudarlo se fueron. Y la habitación de Kiara estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar. Aparte de que era una habitación especial. Nunca dejaría que ella escuchara nada.

_¿Qué sucedió? Todo daba vueltas. Otra vez. Intenté moverme pero mis manos estaban atadas. Otra vez. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño y nunca estuvo aquí esa chica? No, todo era verdad. El cuerpo no me dolía. _

_Intenté abrir mis ojos. Todo estaba borroso. ¿Estaba drogado? Eso parecía._

_Pero no tanto. Pude reconocer su silueta. Allí estaba __Él. _

_Intenté enfocar mi vista, pero era imposible. – _Quasds quisdasres – _Intenté hablar, joder estaba amordazado. ¡Por ese infeliz!_

-Tranquilo, prometo no herirte. _Mucho _– _Y usó ese tono de voz conmigo. Entre seductor y angelical. Y por primera vez. Le vi con miedo. Estaba aterrado. Seguro ahora si me mataría. _

Se quitó los guantes, dejándolos en la mesa. Acercándose lentamente al chico. Aún cuando este estaba drogado, no dejaba de intentar de liberarse.

-_Se uno con Rusia - _Susurró acercando su rostro al del prusiano. Sonriéndole. Mientras que con una mano empezaba a quitar los botones de su camisa. Y con la otra acariciaba el rostro de él.

El de los ojos escarlata le observó fijamente. Iván siguió con su trabajo; una vez desabotonada la camisa, Iván pasó su mano por esta, acariciándolo y pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas cicatrices. El prusiano se estremeció.

El ruso acercó su boca al blanco cuello de aquel hombre. Lamiéndolo y mordiéndole un poco. El prusiano cerró los ojos. No le daría a Iván la satisfacción de escucharle gemir. Pero estaba tan cerca de _ese_ punto.

Iván sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él empezaba a temblar y como la respiración del prusiano se hacía más pesada.

_-Gime_- Susurró cerca de su oído. El prusiano sintió la respiración caliente del ruso estremecer su piel. ¿Cómo podía pensar en estas cosas estando con él? Y sintió la tibia mano de Iván acercarse a sus pantalones. Y lentamente acariciarle sobre estos.

El prusiano mordió con fuerza la mordaza, cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar un momento.

El ruso sonrió victorioso, mordiendo un poco la oreja del prusiano. Y este gimió, cerca del oído del ruso. Este levanto la cabeza y observó al chico debajo de él. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiendo la mordaza, sonrojado, sudando y respirando fuertemente.

Iván no entendió lo que sentía. Gilbert se veía tan lindo y tan _violable._

Lentamente Gilbert abrió los ojos. Y vio tan cerca de su rostro al ruso. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero Iván le tomó de la barbilla y le hiso mirarle fijamente.

Así estuvieron un rato. Hasta que el ruso con su otra mano quitó la mordaza, Gilbert le observó fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres de…- La voz del prusiano fue callada por un beso del ruso.

Gilbert abrió sus escarlatas ojos. Definitivamente estaba muy drogado y creía cosas, o Iván estaba muy borracho.

Iván se separó de él. Y lo entendió todo.

Amaba a ese borracho germano.

Se levantó de la cama. Tiró una cuerda y el amarre de las muñecas de Gilbert se deshizo.

Cayó al piso de rodillas. Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?

Gilbert seguía en shock acostado en la cama, ni siquiera sintió cuando Iván lo liberó.

¿Estaba bien amar a su enemigo? ¿A su prisionero? ….¿A un hombre?

Se levantó con pesar del suelo. Tomó la botella de vodka y volvió a beber de ella.

Gilbert se había sentado en la cama. Su vista seguía borrosa.

_Quería más. El frio había rozado mi cuerpo cuando él se levantó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería más? Hace unas horas había dicho que odiaba a ese hombre. ¿Por qué? _

Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del prusiano.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Gilbert. El ruso fijó su vista en el. Y la apartó después de unos segundos. Gilbert seguía sonrojado. Dejó la botella de vodka y regresó por él.

Le tomó de la barbilla y lo volvió a besar. No importaría que el prusiano no le respondiera. El calmaría ese deseo dentro de él.

Gilbert cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Iván lamió el labio inferior del otro e inmediatamente el abrió la boca. Degustando feliz el sabor del otro.

Gilbert aun sentía el sabor del vodka en la boca de Iván.

El ruso le tomó por la nuca y le acercó más a él. Para profundizar aquel beso. Y Gilbert cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello de Iván. Jugando un poco con su cabello.

El rubio recorrió sus besos bajo su cuello, y volvió a morder la oreja del peligris , provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de este. Y lo volvió a morder. Gilbert colocó una de sus manos en su boca.

Rusia recostó al prusiano en la cama, quedando él arriba. Y empezó a besar el pecho de este.

El prusiano seguía cubriendo su boca. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Iván comenzó a succionar una de las tetillas de Gilbert y con su mano pellizcaba un poco la otra. Gilbert se aferró de las sabanas y ladeo la cabeza, gimiendo otra vez.

Iván estaba extasiado al escuchar a su pequeño prusiano gemir. Asique con su mano libre empezó a desabotonar el pantalón de este. Bajando la bragueta de este junto a sus pantalones. Gilbert le ayudo levantando un poco las caderas. El rubio bajó sus besos, llegando al ombligo Mientras que con una mano masajeaba la zona intima del prusiano.

Gilbert tomo de la cabeza a Iván y lo jaló hacia él. Comenzó a besarlo mientras se deshacía de sus ropas. Y lo empujó un poco contra la cama. Quedando ahora Gilbert arriba. El ruso solo sonrío y observó fijamente esos orbes rojos. El chico le quitó las botas y los pantalones. Con sus dedos delineó los músculos del ruso. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el suyo. Su piel estaba caliente, y era suave.

-Küss Mich – Susurró el germano.

-Da – Iván lo tomó con fuerza , y lo empujó contra la cama. Besándole con pasión.

Dos almas peleando para satisfacer la necesidad del otro. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Iván le arrancó los bóxers a Gilbert. Y empezó a masturbarlo. Gilbert comenzó a gemir nuevamente. Se agarró fuertemente de los brazos de Iván

-Ah…aún..No.. – Dijo con dificultad el ex país.

Iván acercó sus dedos a la boca del prusiano y este empezó a lamerlos. Iván los retiró y observó fijamente a Gilbert. Y este asintió con la cabeza.

Y los acercó a la entrada de él. Iván besó a Gilbert nuevamente. Callarían sus quejidos con eso. Mientras movía un poco los dedos en su interior.

Gilbert se quejaba, pero Iván lo abrazaba y besaba. Cuando el dejó de temblar, Iván metió otro dedo.

_Otro…Mierda. _Pensó el prusiano.

Iván continúo su tarea, hasta meterle 4 dedos. El prusiano estaba sonrojado, extasiado y su cuerpo quemaba.

Iván se sentó y colocó a Gilbert sobre él, sentándolo poco a poco.

Gilbert gemía un poco por el dolor. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del ruso. Mientras este lamia su cuello

-¿Ya..? –Gimió Gilbert. Iván lo besó y lo sentó por completo, ahogando su grito en su boca.

Iván se empieza a mover. Por mucho que lo quiera no puede detenerse.

El prusiano gime de dolor, pero no le importa. Ese excitante sonido motiva al ruso a moverse más. Pronto Gilbert se mueve al mismo ritmo que el.

Iván recuesta en la cama a su amante y coloca sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Teniendo una mejor movilidad sobre él.

El ojirojo gime y se aferra a las sabanas como si su vida dependiese de ello. Iván ríe ante tal acto, ganando una pequeña mirada de odio por parte del albino.

-Di…Mi nombre..- Reclama el ruso mientras lo empieza a envestir más fuerte, ahora colocándose entre las piernas del prusiano.

-¡Ne..in! .- Aun el orgullo de él estaba presente. No lo haría.

-Lo harás..- Y empieza a lamer su cuello, el prusiano tiembla y se aferra más de las sabanas. Ambos cuerpos sudando y el prusiano siente que pronto terminara. Y el ruso igual.

-Ah…- Vuelve a gemir. Iván se movía mas rápido y de forma un poco violenta. Pero el rostro del prusiano le motivaba. Por más brusco que fuese, esa cara de placer no se quitaba. E Iván mordió su cuello.

-I..van.. –Gimió roncamente el prusiano al sentir que terminaba, y volvió a repetirlo al sentir al ruso terminar en el.

-Ia liubliú tebiá– Susurró Iván mientras se tumbaba a un lado de Gilbert, completamente cansado.

El pecho del albino se levantaba ferozmente. Estaba sonrojado, sudado y..

_Espera..¿qué dijo? _ Si bien no sabía nada de ruso, estaba dudoso sobre lo que escucho. Alguien asombroso como él sabía decir esas palabras en todos los idiomas.

-Ich liebe dich – Susurró el germano. Cansado ,¿Por qué lo había dicho? Rodó sus orbes rojos para ver a un dormido ruso a su lado. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, ninguna preocupación. Y parecía un ángel.

_-_-¡No diga tales cosas del señor Rusia!, el es una muy buena persona. ¡Pero es difícil de comprender! - Recordó las palabras de aquella extraña chica. Y sonrió.

¿Será posible? Tomó una de las sabanas tiradas en el piso y con ella cubrió ambos cuerpos. Se acurrucó a un lado de él, de cierta forma en la que la cabeza de Iván quedo sobre su brazo. Como reflejo, Iván abrazó su brazo , y sonrió un poco.

-~Vod..ka..~ -Susurró entre sueños.

Y el joven prusiano se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Me fue muy difícil escribirlo. Por que al principio quería que Rusia torturara a Prusia , pero un pequeño cargo de conciencia me dijo "¿Por qué lastimas al super awesome y sexy Prusia?"<p>

Asique, bueno…Este fue el resultado xD

Espero que les gustara esta pequeña historia.

Y quiero dar gracias a los lectores.

Nos leemos luego.

Atte. Sakura Mudou ^^

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
